


who the hell are you?

by kelway17



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelway17/pseuds/kelway17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack answers Ianto's phone and Rhiannon comes to visit.<br/>alternative way Rhiannon finds out about Jack and Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who the hell are you?

The first thing jack noticed when he awoke was that this was not the hub, although from the muffled snores coming from the pillow beside him, he could tell that was defiantly his Welshman. He wasn’t sure if it was normal to be able to identify someone by their breathing, but something about the gentle snuffling snores told him it was Ianto immediately, not that he’d expected anybody else but it was nice to know. 

Still half asleep he looked around for what had woken him, it wasn’t Ianto that’s clear from his deep sleeping form next to him, Ianto’s flat is too high up for it to have been the sound of traffic and it’s too dark to have been sunlight, and then a noise sounded from the lounge. 

It took a few minutes for him to realise it was one of their mobiles, and a few more to find the energy to get out of bed to answer it. He presumed it must be Owen as he was doing the night shift and Ianto and Tosh were on call that evening, encase any help was needed with the rift. So he answered Ianto’s mobile without bothering to look at the caller Id.

“Hi Ianto’s phone, he’s too asleep to answer right now. So how important is it on a scale of not at all to world is ending? Basically is it worth waking him Owen?” Jack said to the phone quietly as he made his way back to bed.

“Who the hell are you?” asked a rather agitated Welshwoman.

“I could ask you the same question!” Jack retorted petulantly.

Next to him Ianto stirred and murmured “Jack is that Owen? What does he want?” 

“No Yan, I don’t know who she is but she’s in a bad mood. She rang you so she’ll probably tell you who she is and what she wants.” Replied Jack, handing the phone to Ianto, and listening to his side of the conversation.

“Hello ………….. Rhiannon, why are you crying? What’s happened? .................. Never mind who he is! Tell me what’s wrong! ........................ Are you and the kids ok? ………………….. ok, why don’t you come round here we’ll find somewhere for the kids to sleep, and we can have a cup of tea and work out what to do! ……………. I don’t care if he minds! ………………. See you in ten minutes. …….. Bye.” 

At Jack’s questioning look he states “My sister’s house has burned to the ground. Luckily they were out for the evening with an old friend of Rhi’s. Anyway they just got back to find their house is basically just burnt rubble. And like I said to Rhi, I don’t care if you mind they are coming to stay here until they find somewhere else to live.”

Eight and a half minutes later there is a knock at the door. Ianto goes to make coffee and sends jack to answer the door. 

“Who the hell are you?” asks a portly bloke with a young girl in his arms. The woman who Jack assumes must be Rhiannon is holding a slightly older little boy.

A yell comes from the kitchen at that exact moment “Hi Rhi, are you ok? I have made up the sofa bed in the lounge for the kids and the kettle has just boiled if you’d like a cup of tea.”

Rhiannon and her husband take the kids into the lounge and tuck them into the sofa bed, then follow jack through to the kitchen. Upon their entrance Ianto engulfed his sister in a hug and she burst into tears on his shoulder.

Once she had calmed down and they were all, bar the kids, sat around the kitchen table with mugs of coffee. Johnny explained everything that had happened that evening and what the police had said.

“And that’s why we phoned you!” Rhiannon concluded. “Now Ianto is there something you want to tell me?”

“Like when you went bender?” added Johnny amusedly.

“I … I ... I’m not … I mean … it’s not … it’s not men, it’s just Jack.”

“But he’s nice yeah?” asked Rhiannon.

“Yeah. He drives me mad sometimes but he’s kind and genuine even if he has a tendency to disappear.” Ianto replied, the last bit was very pointedly at Jack.

“I said I was sorry. And I never intended to be gone so long. Although if it weren’t for you being here I may have stayed away a lot longer like I said I came back for you.” Jack muttered from where he was leaning on the kitchen wall.

“So he had nothing to do with that gash on your neck and bruising on most of your visible skin?” Rhiannon questioned in her concerned older sister voice. This caused both Ianto and Jack to choke on their drinks.

“I have never ….. I would never” spluttered Jack through his coffee. At the same time as Ianto exclaimed “it wasn’t him! I got into a fight a few days ago, it was nothing, and I’m fine just a bit bruised.” It wasn’t a complete lie, but how could he explain that he’d taken a beating from a weevil to his sister.

“Ok well then. I approve I mean he’s handsome and seems nice enough!” she states, and then turning to Jack she warns “If you hurt my brother in any way I will find you and hurt you, is that clear!”

“Good thing I don’t intend to then” Jack quipped.


End file.
